


Angel In Gold

by FrozenHearts



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood and Injury, Doomsday, F/M, First Meetings, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I am so excited for this movie, I love Chris Pine so much, Major Character Injury, Non-Canonical Character Death, Protect Steve Trevor 2kForever, Steve Trevor Feels, What-If, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana saves Steve from Doomsday.</p>
<p>Or tries to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel In Gold

**Author's Note:**

> I am so excited for Wonder Woman and I adore how Steve is the damsel in distress, it is such a nice change for a superhero movie and I saw the most recent set photo where Wonder Woman saved Steve so here's my take on what could have happened there

She was sharpening her sword when she heard the scream.

It had been a pleasant afternoon, with thw sky a bright blue and the sun a damning yellow. Diana could feel sweat beading on her skin as she ruahed to stand, the beaches sand scorching against her feet. Her long hair was plastered against her neck as she ran.

The screams echoed in time with the beat of her heart, with each heavy footfall in the sand.

Reaching the shores of the island, Diana took a chance to take in her surroundings. Golden sand rolled for miles as cerulean froth lapped at its edges. The trees of the forest seemed undisturbed save for a flock of birds winging overhead.

So what had caused the cry?

Diana whipped her head towards the noise when she heard it again. Sharp and clean and beautiful.

She was already running for her sword when the cries wouldn't cease, the sand burning her ankles and the sun beating down on the back of her neck.

                          ------

Steve decided he was never going to leave home ever again. 

He had just taken leave from the army, only to find out his soldier buddies had signed him up for some exploration thing. But being who he was, Steve had taken up the chance and now found himself here.

Wherever "here" was.

Steve picked up his head, ignoring the throbbing in gis temples as he tried to blink past the glare of the sun against the sand. The stuff went for miles, and he shivered as the waves licked at his legs, his calf stinging something fierce as salt mingled with blood.

Steve screamed with agony. He couldn't help it, it hurt too much not to. Fire coursed through his leg as red dripped down his skin, staining his pants, filling his shoe and the sand beneath him.

"Oh god, oh... god...." Steve muttered under his breath, pressing his shaking hands to the wound, gasping as he pressed down on it to staunch the flow. Sweat dripped down his forehead, his blonde hair damp and stringy with salt. Blinking back tears, Steve looked around.

As far as he could see, he was the only one on this island. Bits of wreckage and fellow explorers bodies strewn around him, limp with water and bones. Steve felt his heart pounding in his chest; he didn't know what had overturned the boat, but he knew he had to get away from the shore. Get further on land, maybe hide in the trees he could barely see on the horizon- 

Steven found himself upside down, injured leg crushed completely in a giant meaty fist. Adrenaline shot through him as he stared the thing in its coal red eyes, feeling a burning heat flow over his body. 

"HELP!" Steve found himself crying, "HELP ME! PLEASE PLEASE-!"

The beast threw him down, his form creating a crater on the beach. Breath knocked out of him, all Steve could do was lay there.

Lay there, as his leg practically bled itself dry. As he wheezed with each breath. He probably looked like an idiot, with his blue eyes wide and his mouth agape like a fish. The creature was rock like on the surface, orange cracks making up its face. Steve didn't think that face was the last thing he'd ever see, but that was the universe for you. Always having the last laugh.

Steve knew he was screaming again as the beast reached for him again, sharp fingers ripping away his shirt, digging into his skin. Warmth spilled over him and he found himself crawling through the sand.

His chest was an explosion of pain, his leg beyond use at this point, but damn it all to hell if he wasn't going to make it out alive-

Before he blacked out, he was certain that there was a dark haired angel on gold there to avenge him.

**Author's Note:**

> This got away from me I am so sorry (this movie hasn't even come out yet lol)


End file.
